


AnShuka Shopping for Groceries

by OuMiyuki



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!, 声優 | Seiyuu RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Romance, Slice of Life, anshk, anshuka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 09:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19104745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OuMiyuki/pseuds/OuMiyuki
Summary: Anju and Shuka goes to the supermart to shop for groceries Aqours needs.





	AnShuka Shopping for Groceries

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote it in like 5minutes…AnShuka possesses me. (at least half was written in 5 minutes, then 30minutes to add a little here and edit a little there :P) 
> 
> May you enjoy! XD

“You sure you guys will be okay on your own?” AiAi couldn’t help but ask again as her older sister side made its appearance.

Anju nods and Shuka waves goodbye energetically. “We’ll get the groceries back ASAP.”

Shuka turns around with a huge, cheeky smile. “I’ve got Anju, of course, we’ll be okay, AiAi.” She promptly does a peace sign and AiAi rolls her eyes fondly at Anju’s slightly embarrassed but jolly look towards Shuka.

“Call if you need help.” AiAi adds as her two subunit members head towards the main road.

Aikyan pops her head out the house’s door. “And be careful of life hazards!”

“Woah, Kyan. Don’t appear so suddenly and shout in my ear.” AiAi rubs her right ear while giving the taller girl a look.

Aikyan chuckles. “Sorry ‘bout that. Want me to help you check on that?”

“N-No. It’s fine. What are the rest doing right now?” AiAi asks as she shuts the door and goes back further inside with Kyan who was prodding her ears playfully.

“…Chilling somewhere I suppose. We should play something. Anchan and Shuka are sure to take a while.”

“Anchan said she’ll be back ASAP.”

“Yeah, she said that before realizing that she’s with Shuka. Alone.” Aikyan put on the most devilish face she could pull and AiAi’s mouth opens in a huge ‘O’ of realization.

“T-T-That’s so true.” AiAi stutters comically, her pointer finger up and shaking vigorously, which tend to happen when she realizes something she agrees with. “Let’s play then.”

 

* * *

 

 

In the mart, Anju looks about to know a brief rundown of the place; at least it’s Anju’s careful nature doing her best to lower the chances of getting lost. She lifts the shopping list to eye level and nods to herself, trying to ignore the fact that her girlfriend was staring at her expectantly. “Shuka, go get the soy sauce and…the box of cereals King wants.”

Shuka nods enthusiastically. “Okay!”

“Meet me when you’re done.”

“Okay~” Shuka mock runs a distance away from Anju before walking instead.

Anju lets out a breath she didn’t know she was holding when Shuka finally disappears into one of the aisles.

_She’ll be okay right..? Yeah, should be fine._

Anju glances at the next item she needs to get. But first, she grabs a basket and makes her way for the vegetable section.

.

.

.

“Carrots, check. Cabbage, check. Some sort of leafy green…check. Oh, onions.” Anju mutters to herself as she made sure she got what she needed.

She then heads over to the meat section to order some freshly chopped up chicken. During the wait she could not help but glance around, wondering if she’ll spot a head of Shuka and a smile running her way.

“Here you go, miss.”

Anju nods. “Thank you.”

“Chicken…check.”

_What’s taking Shuka so long?_

Anju heads over to the cereal aisle to look. A smile pokes at her cheek when she sees the girl she’s looking for. “Shuka, why are you taking so long-”

Anju sees Shuka being unable to reach something despite her really long hands and jump attempts. But what made Anju stop is because Shuka was now back to attempting to stretch for the top, her body pressed against the shelf Anju has one-third a mind to kick and that oh-so-toned stomach of Shuka's is exposed as her shirt rose up with each stretch.

_Shuka’s skin…_

Anju swallows and was marching her way to Shuka before she knew what she was doing.

“Shuka.”

“Wah!”

Anju pulls Shuka down and glares at her girlfriend who simply blinks at Anju, realizing its Anju before speaking in a complaining tone. “I can’t reach the cereal…Whose idea was it to put kids food so high up anyways?”

Anju looks at the cereal and sighs.

_So that’s why you were taking forever._

“You could ask for help?”

The shorter girl smiles bashfully and looks at Anju with upturned eyes. “Anju…could you help?”

_I didn't mean ask me for help. I meant a staff. To get a stool. But ughhh what is with those puppy eyes and asdfghjklx_ _-_

Anju turns away from Shuka, her flustered thoughts amazingly not showing all on her face despite her racing heart and growing sweaty palms. “Yeah. Leave it to me…”

_There’s no way I can say no to her after she asks so cutely._

Anju thanks her parents for her height as she only needed to stretch a little to get the box of cereal down. She passed it to Shuka without thinking even though she could have put it in the basket she was holding instead. But Shuka's megawatt smile and hugging of the cereal box made that "mistake" very much worth it.

“Thank you, An~”

_Shuka is cute._

Anju clears her throat and shifts the basket in her hand. “Did you manage to get the soy sauce though?”

Shuka beams as she brandished the bottle of soy sauce in Anju's face. “I did!”

Anju couldn’t help but smile; her girlfriend’s childish excitement and smugness over small little things were simply endearing. “Good…Let’s go.”

Shuka skips beside Anju before walking side by side; her jolliness was literally an aura around her, encompassing Anju at the same time.

Anju’s eyes drifted towards the shorter girl’s hands – full of stuff.

_Can’t hold her hand like that…_

Anju moves the basket in front of Shuka and her girlfriend obediently drops the cereal and soy sauce in before giving a huge smile at Anju again, eyes sparkling and looking at Anju and only Anju.

_Saitou Shuka is cute._

Anju moves the basket beside her and promptly slips her right hand into Shuka's. “Next time we just get all the items together...kay?”

Shuka nuzzles Anju's side, not knowing how many beats she made Anju's heart skip. “Okay! I think that would be more fun~”

_And she’s mine._

Anju nods, smiling because she can’t stop smiling when she’s with Shuka. “More efficient too since…I’ve got the height.”

Shuka pouts at Anju which makes Anju laugh. “That’s taboo!”

“Is it?” Anju’s mirthful eyes twinkled.

Shuka likes that so she just shakes her head, squeezing Anju’s hand in hers. “Kinda. But I’ll forgive you this time.”

“Thanks.”

They paid for the groceries and began heading back to the house Aqours has rented for their training camp. It took them a little longer than necessary, however, as they stopped to share ice-cream, played with some dogs and took the time to chat at a leisure stroll pace all the way back home.

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t exactly remember how this came about…probably cos it’s 2am now and my brain is like “Anshuka is so cute~ But sleep please.” So…OvO`
> 
> I hope y’all enjoyed this slice of lifey AnShuka! *O* Slice of AnShuka. *w* 
> 
> Leave a comment if you like! (It make my AnShuka Jumping Heart jump higher~ ;D) 
> 
> Good night~ 
> 
> (..! I just realize I could write more on Aqours living together instead. Aqours seiyuus. OwO hmm...)


End file.
